Meeting the Parents
by Radioactive Weekend
Summary: Meeting the Parents is never an Easy thing. Matthew REALLY want's his family to meet Gilbert. And he has just the way to do it! Includes my Oc's Wales(Erian), Ireland(Connor), and Scotland(Samson) Prucan, UsUk, ScotlandXFrance. with hints of Gerita and GermanyXWales Rated T For swearing and Mild hints of Sexual antics.


Canada was pretty excited about this, how he got the Kirland brothers and Wales to come was beyond him. He was hoping he didn't forget to invite France and he knew that America would be there. The only reason Canada wanted a family gathering was; he wanted them to approve of his boyfriend. Of course it wasn't really up to them but he thought it would nice if they talked over their problems and gave Prussia their blessing to date him. Canada knew that France approved because those two hang out with Spain all the time. Scotland wouldn't give a fuck, England and America would agree so no one knew they where going out (which was a stupid way to cover it up but that's how they did things.), Wales was always great friends with Prussia and Canada had a feeling they screwed around at some point. Although, she wasn't the one for doing that, it's Prussia, he's the definition of charm! Ireland would probably just glare at him before rolling his eyes and leaving. It was kind of his thing.

Germany was also coming and that scared Canada more than anything, sure Germany liked Canada and all but he wasn't so sure how well he'd get along with the rest of the Family. Sure Germany can handle himself but...he's just short tempered. Someone began to knock at the door, Canada could only imagine who that would be, apparently someone who hadn't forgotten he existed and knew where lived. They where early so it wasn't Prussia, hell he'll be the last to show up. Canada slowly opened the door and had a slight sigh of releif when he saw it was just Erian. Erian was Wales, and if looks could kill everyone in Wales would have exploded long ago. She simply smiled and laughed. "I have a feeling you where wanting someone else?" She raised an eyebrow as she spoke. She always had that voice that slithered like a snake, maybe that's why she loves reptiles so much.

"N-n-no. I'm quite glad it's you! If it where anyone else I'd probably die. Your not like your...sibblings." Canada was really happy it was Erian, if it where Connor, Arthur, or Samson he'd of flipped out. Erian wasn't like her brothers. She was cute, funny, charming, and could make Russia cry if needed, but she had somethin about her that made her different.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment Matthew. It's been years since I've last seen you hasn't it?" Wales really did love Matthew and Alfred and at times wanted to kill Francis and Arthur for the way they treated them. Sure, they loved eachother but Arthur was always so pushy and Francis attempted to rape them on multiple occasions.

"Do you have any idea when the others will be here?"

"Connie's on his way and Scot's drivin' 'em and I'm pretty sure Al and Artie 'll ride together. As f'er Francy Pants I really don't know. Ya' know anything about the Germans? I know why we're all comin' I'm not daft." Her little Topaz eyes sparkled at the thought Of Germany, she remembered how much he loved her before that twat of an Italian came along. If he even thinks about bringing the brat she'll jack his jaw so hard he'll just, die.

Matthew giggled alittle bit. "I'm not sure about the Germans but Papa should get her soon enough." Matt knew she knew about Prussia, those two where drinking buddies for goodness sake, hell she must have German drinking blood in here vains because she Beat Alfred, Ivan, Ludwig, Gilbert, Connor, Arthur, and Samson in a drinking contest four years ago and still remains the champion.

Another knocking sound started coming at the door and Matthew gulped. Why he was so afraid of his own family was beyond him but he was. He opened the door carefully only to be greeted with a pair of shining Crimson eyes. Gil! Canada was happy about this visitor, nothing could be better! Matthew peered behind his lover and saw Ludwig. That wasn't so bad, not everyone was here and he didn't bring Italy! If he did bring Italy France would Rape him, Wales would make his face into a puzzle, England would make him wet himself, America would try and calm England down causing a huge fight, Scotland would just laugh about it, and Ireland wouldn't really give a damn.

"Hi Gilbert, Ludwig." Matthew smiled brightly as he was hugged by his oh so handsome Albino boyfriend. Luwig simply walked inside and glanced at Erian. The Prussian released Matthew and started watching this scene, who knew what would happen. After around fifteen minutes Erian and Ludwig both gave short chuckles and shook eachothers hand. What where they telepathic or something?!

Around an hour passed and everyone was there, sitting in the Living room all talking about different things. Matthew scanned the area, snuggled up next to Gilbert made him feel loved and he wondered if anyone else was doing it. Yep, Ludwig made damn sure he was latched onto Erian who just smiled about it. Kirklands sure did have a charming smile, again, if looks could kill the United Kingdom and Ireland would have died out long ago. Alfred was snuggled into Arthur quite contently laughing about a conversation he was having with Connor. The Matthew saw something very terrifying, Samson and Francis where still together. The only way he could tell was Sam was gaurding Francis like a hawk. Matthew couldn't help but be happy for his Papa, he had finally found someone to stay with, and by the look of the ring on his finger he had a feeling this time it would last. Connor was the only one sitting by himself but he was pretty close to Erian, they where basically twins with an age difference so they had to be close.

Conversing continued for awhile before Connor asked a good question, "Hey Matt, why are wehere anyway? I know you didn't want to have a family gathering because you believed we'd kill eachother." Matthew sighed, he was going to have to tell them he wanted their approval. He already had Erian's approval but what about the rest? Matthew looked around nervously and then smiled, the Family hadn't faught once since they'd gotten here.

"I want your approval. I love Gilbert and I would appreciet it if you had some imput on it. You've all known him longer than I have so maybe you could tell me what you think?"

They all looked around untill Sam spoke "Laddie, I've got nothin' wrong with 'em. If ya' want te' be with 'em then so be it. I wish ya' ta' best." Matthew nodded and smiled. At least one of them agrees. Erian spoke up second "Gil is a great guy and I'm sure you'll be happy wit 'em." Matthew again smiled and nodded, sure he knew she would be fine with it but for some reason her approving of Gilbert made his day. Arthur cleared his throat and death glared the Prussian. " Me and him don't always see eye to eye but if he makes you happy then I'm happy." Canada could have squeeled with joy over that answer. Connor simply smiled and spoke very softly " Matthew, I aven't seen ya' in a long time but ye'r old enough ta' make ye'r own choices. But if ya' really want me imput on him then I'll give 'em a thumbs up." The Candian blushed, why was he doing this? He didn't need anyone to tell him it was okay. Maybe because he thought they wouldn't like him, maybe because he wanted to see him family in one room for once? He didn't know nor did he care. Up next was Francis " Canada, Je t'aime, I am great friends with Gilbert and he loves you so much! I hope you to stay together just as I hope, well...Nevermind." Francis just simply smiled at the Scot that was next to him earning him an unexpected kiss. Sure, Sam wasn't the one for affection but he sure to love his Frenchman. Alfred looked at Matthew, this one meant alot to him. If Alfred didn't like Gilbert what was he to do? He honestly did love his brother and enjoyed being with him despite their differences. What if Alfred didn't want to be around Matthew anymore because he didn't like Gilbert? "Canadia, haha, Matt, dude, you're my brother and I love you to pieces! I always want you to be happy and if that guy makes you happy then I want to see smiles on your delicate face all the time!" The American glew like the sun. Matthew began to tear uo but he didn't want to cry, Alfred saying he loved Matthew was the best thing in the world. Matthew looked at Ludwig he was grinning at Gilbert. "Bruder, I have seen you with countless others and I swear to you I've never seen you smile as much as you do then you do now. Don't lose this one, he's a keeper." Gilbert's face turned pink and he smiled. Matthew loved it when the two had sweet brotherly moments like that, the German and the Prussian don't always see eye to eye but they love eachother to the bittersweet end.

" Thank you guys, this means alot. Having my whole big dysfunctional funny weirdo family together just to approve of a great guy means a lot. It means we love eachother enough to care, and I know, that you'll never forget me. I used to think you guys hated me but now thinking back on all the years we spent together I see it now, you all loved me with a passion that had no definition. **I love you guys**."

**For SDST: America/Scotland3**

**For MyCanadianRomance: Canada3**

**For U MAD BRO?: France**

**For Sean: Ireland/Wales3**

**For Yodel(wtf?): Germany3**

**I love my Cosplayers to pieces! ~Prussia**


End file.
